


Every Day with You

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fillory (The Magicians), Kid Fic, M/M, Mosaic, Prompt Fill, Quests, True Love, prompt hour 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Eliot is taking a minute with Teddy before the day starts.





	Every Day with You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 16: Enthralled

Little Ted is completely enthralled with the new mobile Eliot made. 

While Quentin has started with the mosaic for the day, Eliot takes a few extra Teddy minutes. It´s just one of those mornings where he needs to look at that little face a little longer and hear is gurgling attempts to talk and remember how very real all of this is now. 

He can clearly see Quentin in Ted already, especially around the eyes. “Ready for work?” Eliot picks Teddy up and takes him outside to the playpen they´ve crafted for him. Eliot nods at Q. They begin again.


End file.
